oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Peachstar Kratt/Alpha's Reactions: OddTube, Episode 18--"The Ball Pit"
Complete with video reactions now that I have laptop! (Which...will come soon...maybe tomorrow?) Well, here we go. Episode 18. SOMEONE PROVIDED ME SPOILERS AND I AM NOT HAPPY. 'Call me a hypocrite, but it's sad when your Wi-Fi is shot. Now I ''really ''can't see anything in the background. (*sigh and point forward*) --All you need is that all-guy "HEY, HEY, HEY" chorus that plays in the background of some songs and Olympia has a smash hit on her hands. --Also, variant on the "my hand is a dolphin" meme that's not really a meme but who cares. --Oh wait what. I thought we were done with the tour thing? --Wait, is it the Ball ''Pit ''or the Ball ''Room? ''--''"The Ball Room is the official meeting spot for Odd Squad." Good, now I have a meeting spot for when I incorporate into FeralFront. *applause* --"Like making our phone and our badges one thing!" I have nothing to say on that, honestly... --''WAIT THEIR MEEEEEP TIES WERE PHONES HOW IN THE NAME OF ALL LIVING MEEEEEP WOULD THAT EVEN WORK JUST'' ''NO'' ''THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE'' --Lift the end of the tie! ...I just realized how ironic that sounds and I immediately revoke that comment. --"I have not shown you the best part yet, but I will, after this word from our sponsor." I will count that as a To Tell the Truth reference because Anthony Anderson treats this as a Running Gag. But then again a lot of shows do it too so... --Yes, backdive off an imaginary cliff and only get a few inches down before it cuts to black. Mmmmm. --*slow clap* yes vry orignul lison 1/10 --"So the coolest thing about the Ball Pit is that it gives you whatever you need." Oh, okay, so like Wander's hat then, only filled with colorful balls? --I fail to understand the physics of that. I fail immensely. --"Sometimes you don't know what you need. That's okay, I just reach down and..." (*pulls out Amanda*) '''(*PROMPTLY SCREAMS AND RUNS FOR ASIA*) --she sounds nothing like me, wears no clothes i would ever be caught dead wearing, and has a hairstyle i also would not be caught dead wearing crew didn't even try nope --Okay, look, I was expecting Amanda to appear at the desk, not at the Ball Pit...y'all were right. *throws hands up in surrender*) --"I remember you talking about wanting to do this, and then you went for it and...did it, because you're that kind of person, and I'm so proud of you and happy you're my friend." Okay, no, no, don't be trying to take Olive's spot, nope, NOPE --Aww, cute, a friendship lesson not from MLP because reasons! --"I guess what I needed was a pat on the back from a friend..." *patpat* "And that's what I got." This makes me wonder why in the world she couldn't pull Olive or Otto out of there when she wanted them to. That would have made for a great ''episode. --Amanda sinking down into the balls is also not possible. But then again, Odd Squad literally has no physics so... --"These balls are all different fla-" Orchid only interrupted that moment because she knew it was something ingrained into our brains courtesy of Oscar's "Welcome to Headquarters" video. --'YES THE "BALL PIT IS SWIMMING POOL" THING IS NOW OFFICIALLY CANON THANK YOU SO MUCH I'M SOBBING SO HARD RIGHT NOW' --'AND OLYMPIA TREATS IT LIKE LEGIT MICHELA INTERRUPTED ANNA RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF FILMING I AM LEGIT SOBBING RN B/C THIS ALSO QUALIFIES AS FOURTH-WALL BREAKING ''' HAPPY TEARS FOLKS --''(*SCREAMS SO LOUD IT SHATTERS ALL UR WINDOWS AGAIN AFTER YOU JUST INSTALLED NEW ONES*)'' --This sounds like it's Rocky-themed music...did anyone else notice that? Or is it just stock audio? --Yeah, Orchid seems like the type to cheat at a swimming race. Or any race for that matter. --This right here is legit the best part of the episode right here. Is and always will be. --I find it extremely dramatic to have swimming caps and goggles for a swimming race...maybe the crew just said, "Here, have a swimming cap and goggles, it'll make you look even more like Michael Phelps. Nah, but lose the bathing suit, it's too dramatic. What irony?" --'QUICK SOMEONE USE THAT DISTORTED YES IN A YTPMV' '--'''Wait, there's a game you can play besides falling endlessly in the Ball Pit? There was a really horrifying thing I was gonna put here where a guy fell through the floor and ended up killing himself on a needle, but...it's real and I'm not gonna do it. --Never mind, I take that back. --Okay, so now we know Soundcheck exists in Season 2. But the problem is, are we ever gonna see them? --"It will lead you to a surprise..." '*JAZZ FINGERS IN''TENSIFY''*''' Alpha's Final Thoughts Well, that was pretty...nice? I mean, I don't know how to describe it, so much meeeeeep happened and I can't even analyze it...well all right. Overall, Amanda's visit was a bit too short for my taste. I thought she would come in the end...weird. But hey, I told you all there wasn't gonna be a fill-in! Also swimming race. That was pure awesomeness. Most favorite part. Ah well, see you next week, keep on keepin' odd! Category:Blog posts